Union
by Candy Crackpot
Summary: Allen is held captive in the Black Order's prison. At Apocryphos's appearance an unlikely pair came to his rescue to prevent their union. Though our pair thought of an entirely different fusion. Oneshot! Cracksmut! AllenXCrownClownXApocyphos. Onesided Poker Pair and RoadXAllen. Graphic sex scene.


Hi, so this is a smutty crackfick I made up while I was fixing my crappy wifi. It's an alternative outcome of chapter 202-203-204. Not meant to be taken seariously. Oneshot.

Rating: M.

Pairing: AllenXCrownClownXApocryphos. Yep, the first AllenApo fic. So wrong on so many levels. One-sided RoadXAllen and Poker Pair.

Warning: Allen's getting fucked (in short graphic description of sex), I guarantee it. Very Suggestive, Flirtous and Pervert Tyki. Tyki's and Road's narration in italics. Allen's threats in bold. Sorry for the grammatical mistakes and the crappy ending in advance. I'm going to hell for this.

Please R&R&F&F.

Union – Cracksmut (Yea, I invented this stuff, if someone else didn't before me. If so feel free to record it in UrbanDictionary. I'm basically ruining a very dramatic moment with craziness and sex.)

The moon was high by the time Link kicked the door in to bring the cell's prisoner some poison-proof food. He ordered the surveying Crow out of the room and looked in the white-haired boy's stunned mercury orbs.

The boy has seen better days, but Link had to admit that concerning the circumstances Walker held himself good. True, his hair was greasy and he could use a shower, but those things were luxury to the inmates. The unclean, lifeless environment and the constant watch was also part of the breaking. Though it seems the young Exorcist was thougher than that.

Link stood a few meters away from his charge who eyed him curiously. Seeing the lack of verbal response, the Inspector inched closer and shoved the steaming bowl in the boy's face, ordering him to eat, after assuring him that Central had nothing to do with it.

Allen positioned himself in cross-legged sitting position in his bed, bowl balanced in his lap as he took careful spoonfuls. Since his pierced stomach still hurt a lot he lacked his usual vigor of eating. Meanwhile he ate Link took a seat next to the table, elbow supporting his head, crossed his legs and turned his body away from the younger male.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Walker apologised for not being able to save the Third Exorcists. For a second Link was speechless. Then irritation reflared in him, making him spin back to face the boy and slam his thight fist to the table as he snapped at the younger.

Then, he turned back, and in a much softer voice he explained his relationship with the Thirds. They used to be street rats, who tagged along to stay alive. They protected each other, they were the closest he had as family. They were beggars who were picked up by the Order and trained to be an elite fighter, a Crow. However, the Secretary took interest in the young Howard and appointed him as his assistant. He remained in that position, deligently carrying out his orders. He, just like his siblings were just like puppets on strings.

And again the unexpected happened: his unpredictable charge sympathised and emphatised with him. His voice cracked. Driven by curiosity Link turned back to face Walker. He was stunned when the supposed traitor had tears gathered in his eyes. He cried for him, for his captor and his sufferings, when he had his own.

But how could this boy understand? How could he know what it's like to be completely, utterly abandoned? To live in constant fear of cold and starvation, of getting beaten up or killed? He was saved by his adoptive father after all. Link had no such thing. He was a spoiled Exorcist, who could get anything he desired, moreover, unlike him, he had the power to fight for and protect what's preacous to him. He had no idea what was it like to die on the inside as your will crumbled in the inhuman trainings.

But Allen Walker, despite being part of the Order for about a year, was still an enigma. He shared very few information about himself, especially since this Fourteenth thing came up. It seemed he despairately clung to the questionable memories that evaporated right before his eyes.

All of sudden Walker snapped his head up, eyes widened in shock. Link shot up from his seat as Allen dropped the bowl. His skin turned ashen, his eyes were golden with cat-like slits, the signs of turning into a Noah. Thin eyebrows furrowed as he curled and swayed off his seat while some kind of black miasma was oozing from him.

Instead of fleeing as common sense would dictate, Link grabbed the boy by his shoulders and shook him violently upon seeing those golden eyes go in and out of consciousness.

"Don't let him sleep." A calm voice ordered Link. It was a superior of his, a Cardinal approached the boy's quivering form. "If he sleeps that's the end of it. Allen will be swallowed and devoured." Link stepped back and let the Cardinal gather Walker in his arms. "It's alright." he reassured. "I'll heal him now."

However, Link had a bad feeling about this? What was a Cardinal doing here alone? How come he didn't hear the ones outside salute him? He glanced at the door and froze at the sight. The guards along with the Crows were slumped on the floor, feathers sprouting from their eyeballs.

"Everyone's worried about Allen." the horrified Link looked snapped his eyes back at the Cardinal's cooing words. His palm, that was held up, was sprouting feathers as well. "Especially the Heart."

Allen let out a scream when that hand joined his sealed left one. Link jumped back as huge feathers danced around the trashing boy. Walker threw his head back in pain when the Cardinal pulled his hand back from him. Link was astounded when he noticed that Walker's hand followed the movement. Whatever the Cardinal did freed the prisoner from his bids and made his previously sealed Innocence activate.

"Who are you?!" Link screamed as he summoned more charms. He just shot those papers out when the Cardinal snuck up behind him and grabbed his head. White pain blinded the blond male.

Allen's coarse voice called out to him.

"We can't have Leverrier find out about me yet right? Nighty night little watchdog."

Goodnight? Allen panicked. This guy wanted to kill Link! He regained control over his rebelling Innocence and despite his blurry vision and and the pain in his body he attacked the mysterious intruder.

Allen could swear his heart stopped when he accidentally pierced the priest's forehead. He panted heavily as he inspected his handiwork. **Oh no he-**

His heart leapt in his throat when the supposedly dead man stepped over Link's limp form. "To still be able to move around in a state like that shows magnificent willpower." Even though the enemy was approaching him, he was stuck to the ground as he watched the hole in his attacker's unresponive face widen, until half of his face disappeared. "Love, fellowship, sorrow, despair." He stopped in front of Allen. "There's no other being as deeply and unevenly tied to the Innocence as you." Those feathered hands reached out to him and cradled his cheeks gently, making him gasp in surprise. A fond smile crossed the stranger's face. "You've grown up to become a splendid Exorcist... Allen." The same process started all over. "You don't need to be afraid." the man tried to calm the frightened boy. "You're just going to become one with me." As he was about to be absorbed, Allen saw a fragment of what happened with Cross.

Allen continued to scream out in pain, his legs giving out under him. The only reason he could stand was because the stranger was holding him. The mask of Crown Clown came to life, rose above the two forms and inspected the scene. In the corner Timcampy tried to break free from his restraints, unsuccessfully.

Suddenly a familiar checked door materialised out of thin air and a cloacked form shot out of it, accompanied by purplish-black butterflies. The Cardinal's eyes widened.

"Stuck in the jam la~d?" a familiar mocking voice sang. A black hand appeared, throwing a purple blast at Allen's attacker, separating the two. He then grabbed the priest's head and smashed it to the ground, creating a huge crater.

"It was a good idea to leave the lad here after all." he said before he continued to lay punches on the body under him, grinning like a maniac. "7000 years. After 7000 years I've finally found it!"

His explanation was cut off when a small bump whined under his cloak. With a big "poof" Road appeared calling out to the boy. "Eh? Allen?"

She was momentarily stunned seeing Allen's panting and disshelved form. Unable to see that haunted look in the eyes she adored, she glomped her unsuspecting crush.

As Allen regained his breath Tyki continued to fight with the Cardinal, who turned out to be the guardian of the Heart.

Sudden anger flared in those blue-gray eyes. Allen snapped the chains on his ankles, reigned his Innocence and attacked the guardian. "You killed my Master?!"

"Allen!" Road cried. "You musn't go near Apocryphos!"

Just as Allen was about to shout at the stunned guardian Tyki cut him off. "He's after your innocence lad! Don't let him touch you, claw and bite that freak, he wants to pop your cherry!"

Silence. Allen could swear he heard the light snoring of the guards. After a time that seemed eternity Allen blurted out the first thing that came to his mind? "What?"

"You heard him well Allen." Road replied nodding eagerly. "We're here to save your innocence from this Apedo."

Again silence. "What?"

Tyki rolled his eyes. "He's after your sexy fleshy ass you moron! What else do you think a priest came into your cell **alone**?"

Allen was still speechless. "**What?**"

"He." Tyki pointed at the equally speechless creature. "Wants." he separated each word, so that the lad could understand. "Your." he grabbed Allen's firm buttcock, giving it a suggestional squeeze. "Virginity. Lad."

Allen blinked once, twice... then screamed on top of his lugs. "WHAT THE HECK?!"

Tyki sighed not wanting to explain it again.

"Wha- Why- Wha- Eh- Just- Just why- Why the hell would an Innocence be after my innocence?!"

"Innocence?!" Tyki exclaimed. "This monster with ill intentions?! It can't be called innocent! So in order to seem innocent it must soil others. In this case you, you little sex bomb."

"Millenie has seen it." Road continued. "The fourteenth called out to him. That's why we're here."

Allen slowly turned to the mirror that was hung in his cell. As usual the shadow was grinning at him. Allen's eyes narrowed in unmasked fury. **You're dead. **The Noah's smirk seemed to falter a little. Allen smirked darkly in satisfaction. **You're going to regret the day your father even laid eyes on your mother.**

Allen snapped his head back at Tyki. "We're here to save you lad. I'll tell you what exactly would have happened if we didn't come."

_Union_

_written and directed by Tyki Mikk_

_The bowl Allen held shattered as he dropped it. Familiar grey tinted his pale complexion while silver eyes turned golden. Link grabbed the boy by his shoulders and shook him violently upon seeing those golden eyes go in and out of consciousness._

_"Don't let him sleep." A calm voice ordered Link. It was a superior of his, a Cardinal approached the boy's quivering form. "If he sleeps that's the end of it. Allen will be swallowed and devoured." Link stepped back and let the Cardinal gather Walker in his arms. "It's alright." he reassured. "I'll heal him now."_

_Realising that the guards were knocked out, Link turned back to see the Cardinal's feathered hand being thrust under the seals._

_Allen let out a scream when that hand joined his sealed left one. Link jumped back as huge feathers danced around the trashing boy. Walker threw his head back in pain when the Cardinal pulled his hand back from him. Link was astounded when he noticed that Walker's activated hand followed the movement._

_Overcoming his shock, the ex-Crow attacked the mysterious man who snuck behind him. Link cried out in pain when the man used the same treatment he had on his comrades. Fearing his fellow's life the lad sprung up to his feet and blindly lunged at the stranger._

_Believing he killed him, the boy froze. His breath hitched when the enemy moved towards him unfazed. "To still be able to move around in a state like that shows magnificent willpower. Love, fellowship, sorrow, despair. There's no other being as deeply and unevenly tied to the Innocence as you." A fond smile crossed his face. "You've grown up to become a splendid Exorcist... Allen." The myterious man leaned down and captured those soft quivering lips in a passionate kiss._

"WHAT?!"

In his unexplained anger a certain Noah blew off the head of a certain speechless independent Innocence and slammed its body in the wall as many times as he could before he broke out panting.

"Shut up lad, I'm the one talking now! Listen carefully!"

_The Cardinal pulled back, a trace of saliva tying the two. He noticed with satisfaction that already their kiss made the Noah in him retreat, letting the boy regain his natural peachy-pale complexion. "You don't need to be afraid." He assured as he continued to litter that swan-like neck with soft kisses. "You're just going to become one with me."_

"TYKI I'M A 100 PERCENT SURE HE DIDN'T MEAN LIKE THAT!"

"Lad, I'm the one talking right now. Road, would you mind?"

"Sure thing." Road replied as she materialised ropes and bids from her dreamworld, effectively tying Allen and the still knocked-out Apocriphos up. Above them sharp candles floated as a reminder what happens if they interrupt Tyki's story time.

Tyki cleared his thoat. "As I have said."

_The confused lad gasped like the inexperienced virgin he was._

"I hate to crush your dreams – no I actually love the idea of it – but I'm no virgin, I had plenty of experience with women before. I used to live with Cross remember?"

"ROAD, FOR THE RISE OF LUCIFER GAG HIM BEFORE I DO IT WITH MY-!"

"YOU'RE NOT SHOVING ANY BODY PART OF YOURS DOWN ON MY ALLEN'S THROAT YOU HEAR ME?!" she screamed as she pushed a gag in Allen's mouth and tied it, so he can't say anything.

A non-innocent lad? Blasphemy! Tyki immediately went back to story mode before he took advantage of the bound exorcist.

_Allen's breath hitched when those feathered fingers slid under his clothes to undress and caress him at the same time. He tried to shy away from the stranger's grasp, but the chains held him in place. Also, since his Innocence was sealed, and basically only his right arm was free he couldn't find back effectively. With his one free hand he tried to push him away._

_The man pulled away. "Ah, how bothersome these restraints are. Let me remove them for you."_

_The Cardinal put his hand on the restraints and poured his power in them. The seals rose from their place, floating in the air. Once he was done, they would reattach themselves to the boy, so noone would suspect him of anything._

_Without Allen ordering it, Crown Clown activated. Allen felt relieved, believing that his Innocence was going to help him, but his despair returned ten-fold, when instead of attacking the stranger, it restrained its owner. Soft silk-like warm ribbons separated from the cloak. They curled around the Accomodator's lithe body, teasingly caressing the soft skin. "C-Crown Clown?" Allen stammered in panick upon realising his Anti-Akuma Weapon's intentions._

_"Crown Clown wished for this too, for your sake. He wished for our union. In order to overcome the Fourteenth inside of you."_

_The velvet soft cowl of Crown Clown continued to caress his flustered skin, meanwhile it removed his pants. The Cardinal wasted no time positioning himself between those inviting milky thighs. He caressed the sensitive skin, accompanying each stroke with tender kisses._

_Allen felt embarrased and ashamed of himself. Not only becuase of the confinement and the pleasuring, but he could feel his Innocence influencing him. His bloody was on fire: his warm blood pumped fast in his bloodvessels and every touch sent shivers up and down on his spine. His Innocence was sending strong electric impulses to its host, hieghtening his euphoria. The pleasure was so strong it was making him dizzy and hazy._

_"Wha-Why like this?" Allen asked between gasps._

_The priest hummed in reply as he was sucking on a particularly sensitive spot on the boy's inner thigh. "Well you see, you instinctively would reject me, the same way you unconsiously suppress the full potential of Crown Clown. The only way to fully fuse with you is to make you lose your sense of reality, to overwhelm your survival instinct with a much stronger feeling, like an orgasm."_

_After he was done marking the young Accomodator with a hickey he kissed his way up to the lad's half-hard organ. "Now, let's get you prepared for the main event." The breath he didn't know he had hitched when a hot mouth closed around his awakening flesh. Allen bit back a moan as the priest bobed his head up and down, occasionelly letting go of the now painfully harc cock to play with the balls. The boy was close, but he stil held back the strange feeling. Well he did, until the Cardinal noticed this, so he thrusted in a thumb. Said thumb hit the lad's prostate dead-on, making him cum with a loud cry._

_"That's it." the Apocriphos sooed as he lapped up the salty-sweet liquid. "Let out your voice to your heart's content. Noone hears us down here. Let yourself be washed over by the waves of pleasure. Let yourself drown in extazy."_

_Soon two, then three fingers were up in the lad's thight ass, stroking the lovely bundle of nerves deep inside him. Despite the bids the boy still tried to shy away from the touches._

_The boy's eyes widened when the fingers suddenly retracted. His heart stopped when he heard the sound of zipper being undone, then he felt something hot prodding against his stretched entrance. Before he could protest the Cradinal has already buried himself to the hilt. The boy was left a panting mess. The signals that should have reached and activated his pain-center were transferred to his pleasure-center. Tears clouded his eyes as he felt his insides stretch to an unusual extent, moreover he felt the pulsating energy of the independent Innocence invade his body and mix with the one he shared with Crown Clown._

_A whimper left the Exorcist's throat as his attacker pulled out then thrusted back in, then repeated the process. In and out, in and out, in, out, in, out, thrust, thrust, thrust-_

Thump! Thump! Thump!

_No not thump-thump-thump! It's thrust-thrust-thrust! Thrust-thrust-thump-!_

"What the?!" Tyki complained as he yet again was interrupted. Furious golden orbs searched the source of the noise. They widened when he saw Road worriedly watch – and hug – Allen as he bashed his head in the wall. "Lad, what the heck are you doing?" Road removed the gag so he could answer.

Beyond-pissed eyes snapped at him. "If you haven't noticed, I've had enough of your creepy-ass Noah-bullshit fuck for today, so evidently I'm trying to pass out!" he grunted as he continued to slam his already – heavily – bleeding head repeatedly to the wall. He let out an irritated cry. "What the hell, why haven't I passed out already! Master can do it with only one hit with his Hammer of Doom."

"Hammer of Do-" Tyki's eyes narrowed. "Did he hammer you already?"

Upon hearing this Allen halted his actions. Tyki and Road exchanged glances at the sudden change of behaviour.

Allen slowly turned around wearing his trade-mark smile. But unlike any other time it creeped the hell out of the Noahs. It strangely resembled the smiles the Earl had when he was pissed beyond comprehension.

"Hammer me you say?" he chuckled darkly. Tyki swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'LL HAMMER THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" He screamed as he threw his head back.

Road had only 0.0000000001857 seconds to scream Tyki's name, while he uttered a very undignified "Eh?" before Allen's bloody forehead connected with his and successfully making his head bash in the cold stone floor. He ended up in a very awkward position: head completely buried in the ground, while he was on his knees, butt sticking out in the air.

"TYYKIIII!" Road screamed in panic as she tried to free her adoptive uncle.

Allen only let out a hmp as a sadistic smirk stretched on his lips. Yea, he could definitely get used to beating the living shit out of people with his forehead – heck it seemed it was more effective than Innocence! Maybe he should have it recorded as a lethal weapon. Maybe he should become a full-time sadist. Besides that pervert had it coming.

Road sighed as she gave up on freeing Tyki. "It seemed he went too far. It's just I knew that Tyki would panick, hearing that you were attacked by Apocryphos and his mind made up unlikely scenarios. I came to make sure you were okay. Who knows what a jealous Tyki would do to you?"

"Thanks Road." Allen sighed relieved. Even if they were enemies it felt good to know that she cared.

"Besides I'm confident no such thing would have happened to you." Road giggled, making Allen raise and eyebrow.

_Union – Version II_

_written and directed by Road Kamelot_

_Strong thighs wrapped around the slender hips of the Cardinal. His nails dug into the soft skin of Allen as he bounced the young Exorcist on his lenght. Allen was the epitome of a sex god: sweat ran down on his heated skin, snow-white hair sprawled around him, his cheeks were flushed to a lovely shade of red, silver-grey orbs dialeted and unfocused from the continuous assault to his prostate. Quick pants escaped through those tempting swollen lips. Suddenly he screamed out: "Oh yea! Make me cum Fuckocryphos!"_

"YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE!" Allen screeched at the drooling and giggling Road. She was obviously in fangirl mode.

At last he heard footsteps approaching. "What the-?" the footsteps approached fast until they stopped before the door. A stunned Central agent peeked in horrified to see the scene. "NOAH!" he shouted.

"Finally-!" Allen sighed in relief before charms surrounded then stuck on him. "Eh?"

"Noah attack!" he shouted in a microphone attached to his tie. "Allen Walker is turning to a Noah!" **Wha?** Allen thought confused then it downed on him. **Oh yea, my forehead is bleeding badly, he thought that the stigmatas appeared.** "Other Noahs came to take hi- gah!" he cried out in pain when Road's candles pierced him.

"It seemed we wasted too much time." Road sighed in disappointment. "And it seems the Apocreep left to." Allen could only utter an "Eh?" when he realised that indeed, the independent Innocence he was tied up with was gone. Well no wonder, after that humiliating story Tyki made up Allen wouldn't want to be seen or heard of either.

"Well, it's just you and us, Allen." she shrugged as she summoned a door under them, letting the three of them fall in her dream. What she didn't expect was that Allen managed the open a gate of the Ark for him and his oversized golem, then shattered it before she could follow. She smiled. Allen will be probably excommunicated for this, meaning he won't rot here, and eventually he would join them. But to open a gate in her dream world... Allen Walker was surely something. She couldn't wait for their next encounter.

**The End?**

.

.

.

With a cock-block cliffhanger like that? Even I'm not that evil! ENCORE!

_Allen's whimpers and moans sounded like music for Apocryphos. The more he had the boy ejacuate, the more sensitive he became. He already came five times, each time his seed was sucked up the feathers of the Innocence. They couldn't leave visible evidence after all. _

_The boy unexpectedly came again. Apocryphos noted that one more time and the assimilation is complete._

_Meanwhile Allen fought to stay conscious. His body felt like jelly, and recently it started shaking uncontrollably too. He couldn't move even if he wanted to, this sweet torture zapped all his energy and will to reject, all he felt was the blinding white hot pleasure. Saliva ran down on the side of his cheek, but he couldn't care less. He couldn't think straight anymore, his thought were incoherent, repeating the words: No, Please, Too much, So good, I'm gonna faint/lose my mind and the combinations of these._

_The Innocence was pounding into his sweet spot mercilessly as he fisted his weeping dick. He was close, so close. His eyes snapped open when an other hand started stroking the place behind his balls. Unable to stand the double stimulus he threw his head back and came for the last time then fell from the blissful euphoria to the blissful darkness._

_Apocryphos nodded to himself happily. He successfully fused with Crown Clown. Mission accomplished. From now on the synchro-rate would be even higher, in addition, finally Allen's body learned to completely accept the Innocence inside of a fond smile he turned to feathers and rearranged himself to be an extension of Clown Clown. The two kinds of feathers joined and woved themselves together. Noone could tell the diffrence at look, only Allen's growth in power would proove something changed. And this time changed for the good. Their combined strenght banished the Fourteenth back to the darkest corner of Allen's mind. They will protect their preacous Apostle._

_Crown Clown tenderly composed Allen's clothes with Clown Belt, then retracted into Allen's body. The seals came back and settled back where they were, but this time it didn't bother the Innocence. Allen was safe from the Fourteenth that's what mattered. The two Innocence couldn't wait 'til Allen woke up and noticed that their bond became stronger. Until then they sculpted pleasant dreams for their tired child. After this exhausting process he surely deserved it. _


End file.
